Jeff Noon
Élete 1957-ben született, egy Manchester melletti álmos kisvárosban, Droylsdenben. Állítása szerint átlagos, magányos gyermekkora volt, amelyet a saját világába történő visszavonulással töltött. Festegetett, és régi magnók bütykölésével is foglalatoskodott. Érzése szerint ebből a saját maga kreált világbó tinédzser koráig nem is igazán lépett ki, amikoris rájött, hogy olyasmihez van tehettsége amely másoknak örömet okozhat. Ekkor kezdett írni és hozzá hasonló magányos lelkekkel lógott. Egy a Stand and Deliver nevű bandához csatlakozott, mellyel a környékbeli pubokat járták, felolvastak, zenéltek... Ekkor kezdte komolyan fontolgatni az írói pályát. Drámát és festászetet tanult a Manchester-i egyetemen, amelyet néhány év "semmittevés" követett: különböző munkahelyek, alakítás a manchesteri a Fringe színház egyik darabjában. A főiskola után röviddel támadta az az ötlete, hogy ír egy darabot Falkland szigetekkel kapcsolatban mely Woundings címet viselte. Ebben az időben a Mobil támogatásával a Royal Exchange színház éppen egy színdarab-író versenyt tartott, így gyorsan kidolgozta az első verzóját a darabnak, és beküldte. Éppen a 28. születésnapján értesítette a Royal Exchange, hogy az ő pályázaata nyert. Így a darab színpadra is került a fiatal írót pedig leszerződtették. Kényelmesen hátradőlt és úgy gondolta, "igen, ez az, író vagyok". A következő évkben azonban kétségbeesetten próbált előjönni ismét egy ötlettel melyet valaki megrendez, de nem így történt. Kétségbeesésében úgy érezte, hogy talán mégsem írónak született. Kilátástalanul és pénz nélkül végül elvállalt egy állást Manchesterben a Waterstone's könyvesboltban. Ez a munka átmenetinek indult, csak amíg újra pályára nem kerül. Ám ahogy az ilyenkor lenni szokott, végül öt évet töltött a boltban a könyvek között. Aztán egy napon odalépett a főnöke aki akkor indított egy új kiadót, és megkérdezte nem írna-e neki egy novellát. Így aztán hazaérve bekapcsolta a szövegszerkesztőt, és írni kezdett, "Mandy came out of the all-night Vurt-U-Want, clutching a bag of goodies." A kiadó a Ringpull Press nevet kapta, a könyvből a Vurt lett. Akövetkező megálló pedig az Arthur C. Clarke díj volt 1994-ben. Művei Novellák ::Vurt (Ringpull Press) 1993 ::Pollen (Fourth Estate) 1995 ::Automated Alice (Transworld) 1996 ::Nymphomation (Transworld) 1997 ::Needle in the Groove (Transworld) 2000 ::Falling Out of Cars (Transworld) 2002 Rövid történet gyűjtemények ::Pixel Juice (Transworld) 1998 ::Cobralingus (Codex Books) 2001 Web projectek ::Mappalujo (Hyper Literature) 2002 ::217 Babel Street Rövid történetek ::Remixing the Future (Dubchester Kiss); City Life, July 27 1994 ::Ultra Kid and Catgirl; GQ (UK edition), March 1995 ::Artificially Induced Dub Syndrome; Techno Pagan (Pulp Faction), 1995 ::The Call of the Weird; The Big Issue, Dec 19 1995 ::Tweedles; The Guardian, Dec 27 1996 ::The Shoppers; Waterstone’s Diary, 1997 ::Before it Disappears; Raise, May 1997 ::DJNA; Disco Biscuits (Sceptre), 1997 ::Blurbs; Random Factor (Pulp Faction), 1997 ::Solace; The Big Issue, Aug 4 1997 ::Latitude 52; Intoxication (Serpent’s Tail), 1998 ::Homo Karaoke; Manchester Stories, City Life Short Story Supplement, Sept 8 1998 ::Oblivion Girls; New Writing 8 (The British Council, Vintage), 1999 ::Blackley, Crumpsall, Harpurhey, Saturn; The City Life Book of Manchester Short Stories (Penguin), 1999 ::Articles, Interviews, Non-Fiction etc. ::Techno Erotic Paganism; City Life, July 27, 1994 ::Strange Weather (Interview with 808 State); Blah Blah Blah, June 1996 ::The Mouseman Cometh; Arena, Nov 1996 ::Fairytales From The Future (interview) - Spike magazine, Nov 1996 ::This Time it’s Personal; The Guardian, Nov 15, 1996 ::The Difference a Day Made; The Guardian, Oct 27, 1997 ::All Kinds of Alice; The Guardian, Jan 7, 1998 ::My Inspiration; The Guardian, Oct 6 1998 ::I Wish I'd Written…; The Guardian, Oct 26, 1998 ::All Shook Up; amazon.co.uk 1998 ::Epiphanies; The Wire, Dec 1998 ::Space for the Bass; Reconvene Programme Book, April 1 1999 ::High Noon (Leaving the City); City Life, April 28, 1999 ::Ghost in the Machine; Frieze, May 1999 ::Juicing the Pixels (Story Notes); World Wide Web, June 1999 ::The Spell of Borges; The Guardian, August 18, 1999 ::How I Write; The Times, October 2, 1999 ::Needle In The Groove: Twelve Views Of A Novel (Story Notes) - Vurtlist ::Dub Til It Bleeds (interview) - Interzone, 1999 (republished in Spike magazine) ::Dub Fiction; Repetitive Beat Generation (Rebel Inc), Feb 2000 ::Sonic Boom review; The Independent on Sunday, May 2, 2000 ::Liquid Culture (interview) - Spike magazine, August 2000 ::Under the Influence; The Idler, Issue 27, Winter 2000 ::Origins: Towards a Dub Fiction; www.cobralingus.com, Dec 2000 ::The Snake Charmer; Themepark magazine, issue 2, Jan 2001 ::Post Futurism Manifesto; The Guardian, Jan 10, 2001 ::Top 10 Books; www.booksunlimited.co.uk, Jan 2001 ::Mirror Writing; The Guardian, Dec 27, 2003 Forgatókönyv ::Woundings (Oberon Books) 1986 Színdarabok ::Woundings: The Royal Exchange Theatre, Manchester, 1986 :::::Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, 1987 :::::Leicester Polytechnic, 1988 ::Alphabox: dramatised by Mike Walker; Radio Four, Dec 14 1999 ::Vurt: Schauspielhaus, Leipzig, 1999 :::::The Contact Theatre, Manchester, 2000 :::::Somewhere the Shadow, The Contact Theatre, 2001 ::The Modernists: Sheffield Crucible, 2003 Felvételek ::Needle in the Groove; spoken word, with music by David Toop, Sulphur Records (SULCD0004), 2000 Díjai 1994: Arthur C. Clarke díj Hivatkozások jeffnoon.com Category:Írók